Alyssa Lies
by kittylover529
Summary: Songfic about child abuse MAKE IT END! Sandy Stork meets a new friend and the next day...her friends not at school... mmother of Sandy-Virginia numbuh 23 and father- Bartie numbuh 35, first at least a little 23x35!


Sandy Stork looked up at her daddy silently pleading. He looked straight in Sandy's eyes and gave her a sympathetic look. Then he glanced away from her exoression, knowing he'd give in if he looked any longer.

He looked back into her eyes and Bartie sighed "No"

"I'll be the new girl! Everyone'll know each other BUT ME!" Sandy groaned. "You'll make it sweetie!" Bartie grinned aat he attempt and kissed the top of her head.

Little did she know that that might've just been the best day of her life, well then considering the next day maybe not.

Bartie kissed Sandy lightly on the cheek "Daddy!" she groaned pulling him into the doors of the school.

Bartie smiled looking down at his daughter and smiled, he can't mess this up, Sandy only has ONE first day of kindergarten! _Mrs. Thortonston!_ Bartie smiled and opened the door.

"Hello and what's your name?" Mrs. Thortonston.

Sandy blinked and glanced up at her new teacher "Sandra Amy Juliet Stork." She responded quickly basically ignoring the teacher, her eyes were wandering around the big classroom in awe.

"Well se ya later sweet!" Bartie smiled and messed up his daughter's hair. "BYE DADDY!" she screamed running over to where some of the other kids were.

Her father chuckled "I hope you can handle her." He told the teacher with fake seriousness in his voice. Luckily being a kindergarten teacher she had formed a very open mind in humor…

Mrs. Thortonson smiled politely "I think I can handle the little rascal." She joked. Bartie grinned and waved to her as he walked out of the door.

-With Sandy-

Sandy blinked in confusion "So we're supposed to put the cookie **in** the milk?" she asked unconvinced. "Uh yeahh!" Nate Uno responded in a 'duh' voice. "Ah der!" Willy Sanban sneered "Everybawdy knows dat!" added Timmy Gilligan.

Kaytlyn Mackenzie frowned and quickly jumped to Sandy's, who was a stranger to her, defense. "She's new you dorks!" she snapped and received a scowl from her brother, 2 eye rolls and one "I'm sorry…pft not! Everyone knows you dunk the cookie in the milk!"

Sally walked up to them and grinned "Shiiiiiirley's getting some frooot punch!" everyone put their small hands open, around their mouths and nose giggled.

Except Sandy who was feeling mighty lefty out.

"His real name's Jacob but his middle name's Shirley because his god mother wanted a girl and my mom and dad _trusted_ her…" Nate Uno shivered at the thought of someone trusting _Lizzie Devine_…

Sandy smiled and giggled along. Shirley stomped over, having heard their recent conversation "Shush up you ninnys!" he screamed in an authority voice, or as much authority as a 5 year old can have!

They did as they were told and the girls even muttered "sorry's". Shirley grinned in triumphantly "Well who'th the one with a fwooty drink and who are the oneth drink-leth?" he asked rhetorically.

Everyone but Shirley, Sandy and some other girl ran over to the table where Shirley got his drink. Shirley gave Shirley a small smile "Hello." She greeted him quietly.

He looked at her "Uh hi? Do I know you or thomething?" he asked, confused. Sandy shook her head "Um no." she whispered feeling a bit scared.

Shirley noticed the uncomfortable waves between them and he cleared his throat. He smiled and began to walk away from Sandy, going to the cubbies.

Sandy isn't usually that shy, she's usually shy but not as shy as she was around Shirley. He looked like he was the leader of all of those kids and therefore sooper intimidating.

Sandy bit her bottom lip and smiled at the one girl standing by her. "I-I'm Sandy." she said sticking out her hand to the stranger.

The girl blinked and smiled "I'm Alison but my mom calls me Alyssa…" she said. Sandy nodded "Okie dokie Aly!" she looked at Alyssa to see if she approved of her new found nickname.

Alyssa's face broke out into a huge grin and that's when a true friendship began to bud.

-Later that day…let's say 2:30-

Bartie got home from work and saw a banana he just **had** to eat! Once he was done he smiled and slumped down into a chair turned on the TV and waited for his number one girl to get home.

-30 minutes later-

Sandy slammed the door open and was looking down so no one could see her face. "How was your first day of Kindergarten?" Bartie asked his daughter.

"Mai muhd nah friend –day." Sandy hiccupped. "You made a new friend today? Great! What's their name?" he asked smiling.

She looked at her father and he saw her expression. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes were blood shot, and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Isn't it a good thing you made a friend?" Bartie asked gingerly picking up his daughter and putting her on his lap. Sandy nodded "B-but I-I…" she bit her lip.

Bartie gently pat her back "Yeah? You can tell me sweet heart." His voice filled with worry. Sandy wiped her eyes off on her dad's beige sweater and gulped, she opened her mouth to say a long story but then she closed it and just muttered 3 words.

"Daddy-" she paused and looked at him straight in the eye "Alyssa lies."

_My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"_

Bartie blinked and nodded "Uh okay honey…I'm sorry…" he lied. It isn't that he didn't care it's just he didn't understand and he thought it would be best if he just would brush it off.

But he didn't know how much his baby girl was hurt.

And he didn't know the things she had seen for the first time today and the bad images implanted in her mind.

Sandy had been quiet for the rest of the night, quieter than usual. Bartie noticed it.

After dinner he called her to the couch. She climbed up next to Bartie on the couch and sniffled "Daddy? Am I in trouble?" she asked in a whimpered tone.

"Of course _not_!" he answered surprised "You can tell me what happened you know…at school."

He wasn't ready and Sandy knew it "Daddy you don't want to know…" she whispered looking down at the soft white couch.

Bartie was surprised Sandy almost never wouldn't do what she was told to. "I'm positive I want to know." He said reassuringly.

Sandy looked at her dad "I'm sure you _want_ to but once you hear it-" she shivered "you won't anymore." She said in a shaky voice.

He looked at her and silently plead with his eyes for her to tell him. Sandy sighed "Okay… Alyssa lies-" she stopped and tried to think of the perfect words to say so none were lies and nothing she wasn't supposed to say "Alyssa lies everywhere! To everyone…everyone except me."

_Well I just brushed it off at first  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said_

"Where does she lie? Who does she lie to? What is she lying about?" Bartie asked eagerly.

Sandy looked at him with emotionless blue eyes "Alyssa lies, she lies in the classroom she lies to Mrs. Thortonson a-and she tries tocovereverybruise!" Sandy finished quickly.

_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise  
_

-Barties point of view-

I was confused, was this girl mentally retarded and was prone to fall or something? Or is it that she does like boxing secretly or something either way if she has to cover bruises…this ain't a good thing.

She looked at the clock; it read 9:00, her bed time.

I followed her to her room to tuck her in at night like I always do. I pulled the covers up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead to say good night.

She plummeted her head onto her pillows and closed her eyes to go to sleep, or so I thought. I walked out of her room and walked a few small steps, thinking, thinking of what she said about Alyssa covering every bruise.

Then I heard my baby girl get out of her bed, I quietly moved back to her door to see what she was doing. I peeked in and saw her at her windowsill/ second bed.

-No one's POV-

"Dear God, I some to you now in my time of extreeeeeme need, I hope and pray to you that my new friend" she paused and took a deep breath "I mean my new best friend!" she corrected quietly.

"Will be okay throughout her dad's anger and I hope her mom's doing well too and that my dad will never think twice of doing the equal of it and that everything would just be okay" she sobbed quietly "thank you for listening God." Sandy whispered and looked out at the stars, it was actually really interesting!

Almost instantly after she finished her beautiful little prier and looked out of her windowsill. Which was built to be like a bed with many pillows and like bench in her room. Then the unthinkable happened, it started to snow, but I knew we both could see clearly into the sky and we were both looking at her star, her star named Virginia.

It was December so it really wasn't a shock that it was snowing but when it's snowing you usually can't see any stars and what are the odds that we'd only see the star that Bartie gave Virginia for their 5th Wedding Anniversary.

Virginia had died in a plane crash 2 years ago.

_My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
oh I know she needs you bad because  
Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise  
_

Bartie was shocked, his daughter made friends with an abused child! It's not like he was disgusted or anything, that would be pure evil if he hated some kid just because of something that wasn't their fault.

He was shocked that anyone could abuse a poor little kindergartener, he knew it happens it's just still hard to believe.

That night he slept terribly possibly the worst sleep in years! He tossed and turned and ended up sleeping a grand total of 4 hours.

In the beginning he just stayed up lying down just trying to think of ways to calm down Sandy and her fears once he finally went to sleep he was positive he knew exactly what he had to do.

At least he was pretty sure…

-Meanwhile in Sandy's room-

_-Sandy's Flashback-_

"_How are your parents? You know, your mommy and daddy." Aly asked Sandy suddenly. Sandy shrugged "My mommy died 2 years ago when I was 3½. My daddy on the other hand." She answered in a strained voice._

_Aly gulped "I'm so sorry about your mommy, she's the only one that cares about me-" Alyssa paused and started thinking, she put on a smile "You know it helps to think about good things when he hits you." Aly recommended._

"_Huh?" Sandy looked at her friend in bewilderment._

_Aly took it as confusion "Well if you think about candy and fun movies and stuff when he's pounding you to the wall of something it's like, just for a little bit, you're in a new world, a happy world." She finished smileing with her eyes closed._

_Sandy blinked "What religion are you?" she whispered shakily. "Christian." Aly responded carefully._

_They both started crying quietly, but at one point Sandy uttered "Good- I'm Christian too, we'll see each other again someday…"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Sandy sobbed into her pillow and moved from her bed again back to her windowsill bed, where just 2 inches outside it was snowing, Sandy lived in Arizona before, the desert parts, she's never seen snow.

And seeing this new thing fall from the sky, gave her hope, and she felt as she was going closer to the snow more and more hope.

-The Next Morning-

When Bartie woke up he got dressed and started making breakfast like every day. Sandy slumped down the stairs instead of skipping down as usual, Bartie would've asked what was wrong, but he already knew.

After breakfast he drove her to school in silence.

When they finally arrived to Galliger Elementary school Bartie heard whispers among teachers but couldn't figure the words.

Once they entered Sandy's classroom he had an idea on what happened, seeing everyone's sad faces…

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news  
_

Mrs. Thortonson whispered the news to me and Bartie nodded sadly a lump began to form in his throat.

Sandy tugged on her father's pants and looked up at her dad's sad face "Daddy?" she whispered in the silence of the sorrow filled room.

He looked down to see her eyes filled with questions "Why does everybody look so sad?" she whispered, not wanting to disrupt the silence too bad.

Bartie felt the lump in his throat grow bigger and her questions didn't make him feel better.

"Daddy? Why's everyone ignoring everyone else?"

"Daddy? Why do YOU look sad?"

"Daddy? When will you answer my questions?"

"Daddy?" "Daddy?" "Daddy?"

Then finally…

"Daddy? Where's Alyssa?"

That's when tears started streaming down her dad's face, she was horrified! What in the world could make her DADDY cry?

"S-uh-weet-ay-" his voice cracked. Sandy looked up with tears rolling down her round cheeks. Bartie cleared his throat "Aly's not coming to school today." He whispered/ whimpered.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today  
_

Sandy widened her eyes, tears still streaming down "Wh-What?" she whimpered into her dads pants.

Bartie started breathing fast "She won't lie in the class room anymore sweetie or to the teachers or at school-" he took a deep breath "Alyssa lies with Jesus"

Sandy screamed into her dads pants and cried and cried and cried. "There's nothing anyone would do…"

_cause She doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do  
_

Tears began to flood Bartie's eyes again when Sandy asked him why- why Alyssa lies…

_Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
oh Daddy, oh daddy, tell me why  
Alyssa lies_

Bartie was late for work that day…but he knew it was worth it.

Sandy felt abandoned, guilty, and lonely once her dad left. Then people came back up to her, the ones she saw yesterday, the ones who abandoned her for punch.

"We heard about your friend." Kaytlyn Uno (McKenzie) said looking down. "We just wanted to say that we're here for you." Timmy Gilligan whispered with a small smile.

"We're real sorry about yesterday." Nate Uno apologized looking at his tennis shoes. "About like leaving you and all." Sally Sanban explained.

"And we're here to tell you you're not alone!" Angela Gilligan (Lincoln) "Definitaly!" Jessica Soloman (lee/sonya) grinned. "Sweeet!" Austin Soloman agreed, using his personal word.

"You're probably wondering all of our names!" Samantha Gilligan grinned. Willy Beatles chuckled "This is the part of the show when we all have huge sweat drops on our heads."

"Yeah, only you would say that Willy!" Alexa Fullbright (Drilovsky) snorted. "You gotta admit it's true!" Sean Fullbright shrugged. Willy gave a long slow eye roll to both of them.

Shirley Uno came through their small crowd with 2 drinks in his hands and a big pizza box balancing as he walked on his head. "Okay now" Shirley splashed a cold water on Sandy.

She started crying again.

-Sandy's POV-

Shirley widened his eyes "I'm sorry! It's just…now you're going to be part of the KND someday!" he grinned. "KND?"

He widened his eyes "You don't know of the KND?" he asked, amazed. I shook my head, he smiled "You will."

I looked at his beaming face and saw grins and smiles on the 11 other people behind him.

-No one's POV-

-Teensy little epilogue-

Sandy saw the pizza box and her eager eyes wouldn't stop looking at it. Shirley laughed "Yetherday I went to my cubby and I got you a cookie" he pulled a cookie out of his pocket and handed it to her shyly "I'm thorry I couldn't find you the rest of yesterday- I mean well I could but you were always looking so happy and busy with" his voice trailed off sadly.

"We barely even knew her!" Kaytlyn shrugged, not knowing the news. Shirley smacked the back of her head, which seemed to trigger something "Wait she was the-" she began but didn't finish, seeing thoughtful nods.

Kaytlyn lowered her head in shame Shirley gave his sister a soft smile and pat her back "You gotta stay in the gossip!" he joked, he hated gossip, most of the time.

"Well I felt bad about you know your friend and that I couldn't give you the cookie yesterday." Shirley grinned playfully. "So Nate thought about getting a pie, Kaytie thought of a pizza pie and then I said another cookie, so!" He opened the box and there stood a…

Cookie shaped like a pie in a pizza box!

Sandy bit her lip, smiling, she didn't know who to hug so she just grabbed Willy and squeeezed him hard, she knew he would like it least, she was paying attention.

"uhg." Willy squirmed in her grip and couldn't get out. Everyone burst into hysterics.

And right then Sandy **knew** everything would be okay...it might take a little time but everything would be okay as things things happen, but friends can help through everything.

_I love the ending but that's cause it had everyone's kids in it XD it's okay I mean I suppose I secretly love this because it's the only thing I'd finished in less than a day for MONTHS!_

_I haven't ever made a Bartie/ Virginia story and this was implied, I thought Bartie would be one of the only dad's I'd know that would cry with her…and yes I killed off Virginia but not in a car crash! Cuh- lee-shay! Yup plane crash is SO much better! XD_

_Shirley can't say 's' I mena I couldn't and so Shirley can't Jake? No idea but I wanted there to be a bit of a back story on that! I love Shirley and I used Timmy in thought of Leolopond or however you spell it from Op. WHITEHOUSE my fave! Why Cause of Shirley!_

_Oh and sorry I started with them using more 'baby talk' if you will but 5 and 6 yr olds really can't talk THAT clearly!_

_Then I knew I just HAD to have Sally…yeah I didn't like that kid from the FUTURE with her…I imagine it as Ace's kid but that's only cuz I'm weird! But I mean they both had blond hair and square glasses, whole glasses or ½ and and- oh I give up!_

_I finished this yesterday at like 10pm so I decided NOT to put it on ^^; but now I am so iz all goood!_

Okay this is kit kat sayin OVA AHND OWT!


End file.
